Operation TRAITOR and Operation WIERDO
by Darkton93
Summary: In TRAITOR, the Teen Ninjas must sniff out a traitor in their midst. In WEIRDO, Numbuh 1 must deal with an operative who's rather strange. Both Stories: has OCs. TRAITOR: Teen Civil War Arc 1. WEIRDO: Mary Sue parody. Numbuh 692 Arc 1.
1. Operation TRAITOR

**Pre-Reading Notes: Transitions are of the Teen Ninja logo from FusionFall accompanied by an evil laugh.**

**Hypothetical Voice Cast**

**Earl Boen as Vladmir Potovski**

**Benjamin Disken as Nathan**

**Nick Landis as Johnny**

* * *

Now Loading:

Kids Next Door mission  
Operation: T.R.A.I.T.O.R.

Teens  
Rigorously  
Attack  
Invader  
That  
Offers  
Resistance

Writing Operatives: Lt. Darkton  
Original Mission Director: Mr. Warburton

Operatives lined themselves into position, guarding every possible entrance. They locked their weapons and prepared to take aim. A squadron of infantry grouped around the door.

"Keep on the lookout. At any moment, _they_ could show up." Yes, there was in invasion force just around the corner. They didn't know the specific enemy, but they'd all decided it was the Ice Cream Men that Father hired.

Operatives lined up their weapons at the door, ready to fire. They waited for seconds on end, ready for anyone to just burst through that door and open fire. However, as time passed nothing seemed to happen.

"They're not coming," one of the soldiers said.

"Just wait for it," their girl of a commanding officer replied.

A few seconds later, still nothing.

"Or…maybe they're not."

"I'm hungry, you wanna snack?" one of the soldiers said.

"Sure!" a girl replied. Thus the operatives agreed to leave their position.

**KABLAM!** Just as the kids were walking off, the door exploded behind them. Lasers began to shoot out, hitting one of the six operatives. The others immediately turned around to reach their attackers: A squadron of Teen Ninjas, lead by Cree herself!

A firefight began shortly afterwards, each side shooting blasts at each other. One of the teens fired lasers from his two arm cannons, the first shot missing but the second connecting another of the six. One of the kids tossed a water balloon at one of the teens. It connected, but didn't do much. The resulting counterattack, however, was a little more effective. One shot and she was down. A kid fired three shots at a teen and she fell down, but that simply meant her partner didn't have to risk shooting her accidentally and was given a clearer aim. This continued until only the commanding officer was left.

"What'cha gonna do now, kid?" taunted Cree.

"Well, at this point, there's only one thing to do…" said the girl…before turning around. "RUN!"

One of the teens, her name being Jacqueline, simply put her arm out and shot a net at her, capturing her. "Having you around should make a nice little bonus…"

They continued the process around the base, clearing it out. At the control room, only two highly trained operatives were around to witness what was happening. "You…" one said, "you took out our team!"

"We're teenagers. We do that," One of the teens replied.

"Why you…we'll…we'll take you out!"

"'We'? You and what army?"

"What's that supposed to mean; there's two of us, so doesn't that make an army?"

"Man, I knew you babies were dumb, but I didn't know you couldn't count."

"What do you mean?"

"_There ain't any of you standing_."

And with a whack, and a slam, both operatives were taken out. With nothing to stand in their way, the teens tore down the KND flag, and replaced it with their own banner. "As of right now, this base is Teen Ninja property!" Cree said. "Hope you kids enjoy bein' our loyal slaves! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The battle was over. They had won.

-

After the success of our mission, the group returned to the designated point for debriefing. At a desk stood Vladimir Potovski, a Russian who worked as the director of Father's army. He was dressed as a Russian general should be dressed, complete with the black hat with a gold star on it.

"The dirty deed has been done," Cree said to Vladimir.

"Ah, excellent work," Vladimir responded in kind. "Good to see we can always rely on you for a job well done. We were kind of worried considering your brief losing streak, but you've certainly proved us wrong. Now that this base is captured, we can convert it into something proper, and use it as an outpost for our own. We are one step closer to our goal of-"

"_Shut the heck up and give us our pay_!" a particularly obnoxious teen by the name of Nathan blurted.

"Ah yes…the pay. I don't think I'll ever understand you." Vladimir pulled out a large briefcase, and opened it up, revealing a large sum of money. "As is standard, $20 to each of you for a job well done."

"Come on, you gonna tell him?" one of the teen boys said to one of the girls.

"No way, you tell him!" she responded in kind.

"You do it!"

"You do it!"

"You!"

"You!"

"Please, please! What is going on? Tell me what?" Vladimir asked.

"We captured a hostage just recently. A squadron leader," the girl ultimately responded. "We think she may have some info for us."

"Ah. That's good to know. Well, you know the deal, $5 bonus for the hostage. Now just who was the one who captured her?"

Each teenager rose up immediately, calling themselves the one. Anything for five dollars extra. This made Vladimir put his palm to his head. "Well, there's only one way to decide this…" he said to himself. Then pointed his hand at each teen in order. "Eeny, Meeny, Miney, you get the bonus," he said, putting his finger at one of the girls. Ironically, it was Jacqueline, just the one who did the capturing. She cheered in joy, while the others groaned. "Now now, maybe if you had just been honest and told me earlier this wouldn't have happened. Now go back to your base and…well, do whatever it is that teenagers do."

"Gotcha. See ya later, alligator," one of them said, before flying off in their augmented bicycles.

"I swear, I will never understand why Father makes me work with them," Vladimir said, while no one was looking. He had a few choice words for them, but was at least polite enough not to say them. Just because you're evil doesn't mean you can't be nice.

-

At a ginormous mall complex, serving as the base of operations for this particular teenager unit, the teens engaged in several teen activities: soccer playing, guitar heroics, fighting one another for no reason other than it was fun, the usual effort.  
When Cree entered the base's control room, he was greeted by none other than Maurice.

"Hey, Cree!" he said. "So, how'd it go?"

"Totally awesome!" Cree said back. "We took over the base, some guys are gonna come on over to convert it, we got a hostage, it was just great! You totally should've been there, Maurice. The look of pure terror on their faces was just to die for!"

"Yeah, I'm not really that much of a fighter, myself, but I got a bit of a plan."

"Oh really?"

"I noticed you still have control of some of the communication lines between the kids and us. If we send a message to the nearest army, we could send them over here to their doom while our automated weapons take them out."

"And then we take over yet another base while they're away using a backup squadron! Maurice, you are such a genius!" Cree smooched Maurice. "All that's left to do is to make the call."

"You got it. Leave it to me." Maurice punched some buttons on the console. Cree got in front to deliver the message proper.

"Hmm…what is it…" Numbah 63.5 said before realizing just who was contacting.

"Wait a minute…you're…"

"The one who totally has you beaten, stupid little kid!" Cree said. "I happen to have a hostage located in the Clearleaf Mall. If you want her back, you'll have to send a Sector in and get her!"

"Why you…that's a challenge we'll have to take! We're coming on over! Be ready!"

"Oh, we are…heheheh…We are."

-

A few minutes have passed, and several teenagers were looking at the radar.

"Boss!" One of them said. "Like, a lot of bogeys on the radar. Looks like they're here!"

"Good," Cree said over the radio. "Now we give them a colossal spanking. _Transform the mall into attack mode and destroy all of them_!"

"Heheheh. Totally!" He pushed some buttons on the console and some other members pulled some levers. The power lines on the city began to glow, lights began to blink on, and…

…and then the lights promptly shut off. "What the crud?" Cree said. "Why'd the system power down?"

"How am I supposed to know?" one of the soldiers said. "I can't access the data panels, you know! Not during a power outage!"

"Oh great," another teen said. "That means that at any point those brats could…"

**KATHOOM!** An explosion from a M.A.R.B.L.E. blasted open an entrance for an entire squad of Kids Next Door operatives. "Kids Next Door, Battlestations!" the commanding officer said, troops heading every which way. Each soldier was wearing KNDefense armor, and carried along with them Gattling Gums, missile launchers, and other heavy weaponry. They were pretty much determined to get their lost partner back.

"Don't let them get the hostage!" Cree said. "Push 'em back!" Cree put up her face-mask and went into combat with another operative. She went for a sweep maneuver, but the operative jumped and hit her with a hammerfist, knocking her to the ground. An operative dual wielding S.C.A.M.P.P.s fired at one of the teens. He blocked the shots, but wasn't prepared for the M.A.R.B.L.E. which exploded at his feet, sending him falling through the floor. Cree got back up and threw a punch barrage at the kid, only to be blocked at every opportunity. When the last punch connected, the kid caught it and threw her to the ground.

An operative made it all the way to the holding cells, where Nathan guarded their prisoner.

"If you want your bratty friend so bad, you'll have to deal with me!" he said, proceeding to charge at the operative. He simply tripped Nathan to the ground and walked on over to the hostage, no longer in a cell because the door was unlocked.

"Are you alright?" the operative asked.

"Yeah, I think so," the hostage said back.

"Let's get you outta here." So he gave her a spare S.C.A.M.P.P. and charged her out of the area. A teenager guarded the way, so he used his missile launcher to bring him down. He threw a M.A.R.B.L.E. at the wall to create an opening and rushed out of it. He then proceeded to turn on his communicator. "I have her! Let's ditch this joint!"

Cree was still in the middle of fighting the other kid. She delivered a hook, the kid dodged it and delivered an uppercut. Cree blocked it, but was shot straight in the eyes by a blast. "Hey! No fair!" She said.

"I dunno, you guys aren't known for being so nice yourselves!" the kid said, running off.

The teenager the hostage carrier knocked down tried to get up, but he was stomped on by a whole unit of Kids Next Door operatives. They got into their vehicle and made it out of the area.

Cree rushed in with another soldier. "Darn it all to heck, they're gone! And they took off with the hostage, too!" she said.

"That was one sloppy effort," the soldier accompanying her said. "What does that mean for us?"

"It means we have to evacuate the base. It isn't safe here anymore."

"Hey, Cree!" It was Maurice on a communicator. "Get on over to the power room! I think you'll find this interesting."

-

"This is the power conduit for the main station," Maurice said. "If I'm not mistaken, this thing can take out the entire station's power supply if knocked out, right?"

"Right," Cree said.

"Now look at this device on here." Maurice pointed to the small blinking red light on the wires. "This is a power kill device. It can dispel any signal sent to it and send a counter-signal which can disable the entire power supply of the base."

"So what's so special about that?"

"I think this thing was placed on here long before we even considered working on the whole operation. My guess is that this was an inside job. The fact that we have devices just like this gives me another reason to think so."

"Say no more. I think I got it." Cree turned on her communicator. "Get me everyone who had been in the power control room before the raid. Someone's responsible."

"Right on, dudette," one of the teens on the communicator said.

"Also, we need a technical expert to remove this device. It seems to be stuck on pretty well."

Within a matter of moments, a group of five teens appeared in the room, including Jacqueline and Nathan.

"I've got you all in here for a very good reason," Cree said. "Do any of you happen to by chance know what _that_ is?" She pointed at the power kill device.

A teen by the name of Johnny began to talk at a motor-mouth pace. "Ohthat'sjustapowerkilldevicethatjustsohappenstobe placedonthepowerlines, youknowthekindofthingthatcanturnoffthepowerinastat ionandleaveitdefenseless, oh dear gosh, I guess I can't shut up when I'm scared."

"Interesting, Johnny. You seem to know a lot about this sort of thing. I wonder why…"

"Hey, this thing is kind of my department. Why would you think I did it?"

"Because you can't shut up when you're scared. Now let's hear some information." Cree pointed her arm blaster at Johnny.

"Ineversawanyonegettothething. Ijustknowalotaboutthedeviceandletmetellyouthereare alotofpeoplewhousethedeviceand whilewemayhavesomekindofdevicelikeitwedon'thavethe samemodelthattheyused!"

"_And_?"

"IwetmybedwhenIwaslittleIwasstupidlikethat!"

"Hm. Okay. You're clean." Cree lowered her arm blaster. "So, one of us is a traitor, and it's not Johnny. Wendy, what do you know about the situation?"

"Well, I did see someone entering the room the other day, mumbling to himself some anti-Father tirades," Wendy said. "If there's anyone who's likely to be a traitor, that's it."

"Okay then, who was it? Unless it was _you_?"

"LIKE HECK IT WAS! It was him!" Wendy pointed at a teen named Danny.

"Wait, you don't mean that-"

Cree immediately got in front of Danny and armed her weapons. "Start talking!"

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you what I hate about Father. You know what I _hate_? The pay! It's only 20 cruddy dollars, and bonuses only go up to 5! We're Father's top soldiers, better than the Ice Cream Men even! We should be getting 50 dollars for our efforts! I'd do anything for a higher pay! Anything!"

"Even turn on us?"

"Except that. I was thinking more along the lines of singlehandedly blowing up that Moonbase thingy."

"Well, we at least know you're not a traitor. Just hopeless."

The other teens laughed. Danny mumbled.

"Okay. That clears out three of you guys. Jacqueline, why weren't you guarding the prisoner?"

"Well, I thought that-" Jacqueline attempted to say.

"You could simply get away with making money and then totally free the hostage by leaving it up to me?!" Nathan interrupted.

"No way! I thought you could handle it! Besides, didn't you agree to stay behind once that brat pack got in while the rest of us fought for our lives? I'd say if anything, you were phoning it in!"

"Hey, what're you talking about? You know I'm one of the greatest fighters on the force!"

"Yeah, and look at where those fighting skills are most visible: During our fights for fun! You seem to really enjoy wailing on our own men! Then again, it is fun to just cause a little pain even if it's to one of our own men, but still! We've never seen you work well in battle! All you've ever been good at is showing us up! I'd say the most likely candidate for being a traitor is you!"

"Well, how do you know that the traitor was necessarily in the room?"

"What're you trying to pull?" Cree asked.

"We can't just think about any candidates as only being the ones who were in the room. When you think about it anyone could be a traitor. I'd heard reports about the Brats Next Door using spies to infiltrate our facilities and take us down on the inside. And get this…they haven't been decommissioned. They retain _all_ their memories."

"Okay, if there's an explanation here, I want to hear it."

"It's entirely possible one of our best members is really a spy! Someone like you!"

"But…but I hate the Kids Next Door! They tried to decommission me in spite of all I've done for them! Why would I ever go back to them?!"

"So, you hate them, huh? Is that why I heard you making comments in private that perhaps the Kids Next Door weren't that bad? And what about your sister, Numbah 5? You seem to care for her quite a bit. Don't you know that being a soldier means you always have to be ready to make anyone your target, even your own family?"

"Hey! That's different! I only want her to turn 13 as quickly as possible! That way she'll be on the same side as me again and we can team up like we used to!"

"You're hesitating." Nathan pulled up his arm cannon to Cree. "Maybe we shouldn't take any chances, and instead eliminate anyone who's potentially unreliable!"

Then, without warning, the lights turned on, power restored. "Hold that thought. Power's back on. Let's check out the security cameras and see who the real traitor is."

-

The five and Cree were gathered towards the video feed of the security camera. They saw a strange figure in Battle Ready Armor making his way to the power room. The traitor opened the control panel and placed the power kill device on the wires. The traitor then turned to the security camera to shoot it out, killing the video feed. However, this brief time the traitor turned to the camera was just enough time to allow for an identity revelation. It was…

"Nathan?" Cree said. She then turned her weaponry on Nathan. "You'd better have a good explanation for doing this, you dirty, rotten traitor!"

Nathan simply smiled, chuckled, and powered down his Battle Ready Armor. He then removed it off him entirely. Once it was off, a new set of armor manifested from his football uniform, with flared pauldrons, an armored chest, and two large cannons on the arms. A helmet manifested from his head section as well, but it did not quite close up.

"What?!" Cree said in shock. "Where did you get that? How come we don't have access to that kind of technology?"

Nathan chuckled. "Hmmhmmhmm…because this technology isn't designed for use with Loyalists!"

"What the…that means you were a…a…"

"Separatist. That's right. But then again, you can't really blame me. I only want to be on the right side!"

"But why? After all the perks we gave you, why betray us?"

"Simple. It's not good enough. Let's suppose Father and the Adult Empire wins, by some miracle stroke of genius he destroys the Kids Next Door and totally enslaves all of kid-dom. What does that leave for us? We're still playing second fiddle to old Fire-Face. Even if we remain loyal to the very end, how do we know that he won't just turn his men loose on us and enslave us as well, completely invalidating any use for us? The only solution is to overthrow him, and take over the world for ourselves. We've got the advantage of youth on our side, and we've got the power of the adults with us. It only makes sense that we become the higher power."

"Every fiber of my being wants to puke when I say this, but…" Cree sighed, "you're not gonna get away with this, you dirty no-gooder."

"Heheheh…look at that! The playing field has changed! All of the sudden, it's the notorious bad guy playing the hero here, all because there's someone even worse!" Nathan smiled. "Then again, I guess I'm the better party since I'm not so much of a momma's boy."

"_Nobody insults MY mother_!" Cree said, punching Nathan. That punch, however was caught in Nathan's hand.

"Hahahahaha…" Nathan reared a punch. "My turn."

With one punch, Cree was blown straight through the wall, causing it to leave a body-shaped hole as Cree got sent to the hallway.

Nathan walked through the wall himself. "This suit was designed to be the perfect counterpart to the Battle Ready Armor. It triples my strength, and comes with exceptional weaponry!" Nathan fired at Cree, so she jumped past the shot. When the shot hit the nearest wall, it left a hole. "So, Loyalist scum, let's see if you draw a quarter with my power!" Nathan formed a helmet around his head that looked like a militarized version of a football helmet. Booster jets on Nathan's shoulders activated and sent him flying towards Cree. Cree pulled up her face mask and jumped out of the way. She was unable to dodge the second hit, however, and got sent flying towards the floor. Cree got up and fired repeatedly at Nathan, but he blocked each and every shot. Cree charged at Nathan and threw a punch as hard as she could. However, the only thing she succeeded in doing was bruising her hand. Nathan had a point blank shot at Cree, and fired at her, sending her colliding towards the wall.

Nathan prepared another shot. "Not so tough, are you?" he said. "It's no wonder the Kids Next Door didn't want you. Even as a teenager you're still such a loser!"

"Would…you…stop…bringing that up?" Cree said weakly.

"Ooh! Hurts, now, doesn't it? Too bad you're working on the wrong side. Hey…I got an idea! Why don't I just beat you, take you on over to the KND, and have them decommission you? That way, you won't be a threat to anyone!"

"Nobody's…gonna do that…to me…"

"Except me. Goodbye, Cree…" Nathan charged up a shot, took aim, and…

…was promptly shot in the back. Nathan turned around, and saw the four other teenagers standing in front of him. "Nathan, Nathan, Nathan…" Jacqueline said, "…when are you ever gonna learn? Turn on the wolf pack, you get eaten."

"You? Beat me?" Nathan said. "In that outdated armor? Yeah, I think I'm gonna have to call nonsense on that one, kaythanks."

"Yeah…he's kinda…good at fighting us…Didn't you say so?" Johnny said.

"Can it, Johnny," Jacqueline said. "We've got him. Besides, he's forgetting something very important."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Nathan said, before he was promptly fired on repeatedly by Cree.

"Never lose track of your opponents, worthless traitor," Cree said, smiling.

Nathan got up. "Why I oughtta…I'll trash you!" He was about to deliver another punch to Cree, but Wendy grabbed his hand and tossed him to the ground. When he got up, all five teens dogpiled him. Nathan punched out Johnny and Danny, but got hit by Wendy and Cree. Jacqueline tripped Nathan, but Nathan got back on his feet and sweeped her. Nathan then turned his sights on Johnny, who had just recently gotten up.

In defiance, Johnny fired several shots at Nathan, but Nathan blocked every last one of them. Then, all of a sudden, Johnny could fire no more. "What? Out of power?" he said. Nathan walked on up to Johnny and took aim at him. "Don'tshootdon'tshoot! I'mjustdistractingyousoshecanhityouwhileyou'renotl ooking!"

Nathan turned around to notice Wendy jumping at him, so he fired a shot at her, sending her colliding into the ceiling. When she came back down, she said "Holy crud, Johnny, you can not-"

"ShutupwhenI'mscared. Iknow. WhenIwasaboyIhadacrushonmyteacher."

"You can have _him_. Seriously, he won't be missed."

"Look, all of you, it doesn't matter how hard you try," Nathan said. "We Separatists are gonna be the ones to win, all because we have superior technology."

"Maybe," a voice like Maurice's said, "but you certainly aren't the smartest!" The power kill device was thrown at Nathan's armor, causing it to lock up and deactivate. It was Maurice who had tossed it at him. "I was waiting for just the right chance. He didn't leave that many openings."

"Heheh, good job Maurice," Cree said. "You sure you're not really that much of a fighter?"

"Nah, anyone could've done that." Maurice walked on over to Nathan. "Shall I send him off to the holding cells?"

"No, it's unreliable. The security of this base has been compromised. We're gonna have to self-destruct it and move to another fort. Which, I guess, means we'll be moving in with another unit."

"Fair enough. I'll contact a prison ship. It should arrive in a few minutes, plenty of time to pack our bags. You guys be careful." Maurice placed some handcuffs on Nathan and walked off.

"Cree," Wendy said, "about what Nathan was saying. How can we trust Father?"

"Because he's on our side," Cree said. "He's given us a home, believe it or not. Those brats will only accept us for as long as we're useful to them. Father isn't like that. He…just has a higher purpose for us. He wouldn't dare try and take our memories or anything like that. I hate to say it, but we're on a higher moral ground than the Kids Next Door. Kinda funny when you think about it."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Hey, we're gonna beat those brats. And when we do, we get to rule the world with Father! How cool is that?"

"Just think…a world without those guys reading our diaries, stealing our CDs and all that stuff. Everyone falls into line, and we get a section of the world for ourselves to run wild and untamed. Oh yes…I'd kill for that."

Cree shot her a strange look.

"Well, not really kill, but certainly cause a great deal of damage…"

The two took this moment to share an evil laugh with each other. Everything was going to go according to plan…

Meanwhile, Maurice was engaging in a secret conversation with Nathan, handing over money.  
"Here you go, Nathan," Maurice said. "Just like I promised: double what Vladimir was paying. This had better be worth the effort, 'cause I can basically say goodbye to that new bike I was planning to get."

"Hey, no sweat," Nathan said.

"Hey, you weren't serious about that whole 'taking over the world' thing, were you?"

"Oh, me? Nah. Too much effort. I'd prefer to focus on more important manners, like overthrowing a dictator who outstayed his welcome."

"Yeah, seems like the thing to do. So, I'll get some of my men, and we'll bust you outta there in no time."

"Great. You Kids Next Door spies are simply awesome."

"Well," Maurice smiled, "It's all in a days work."

End Transmission

* * *

**"'Hmmhmmhmm…because this technology isn't designed for use with Loyalists!'" I was tired of the portrayal of teenagers in children's cartoons. It's not just Kids Next Door, it's also Fairly OddParents, SymBionic Titan, even flippin' My Little Pony! So, I created a faction of teenagers to serve as a neutral party. Some of them hate the KND, some don't.**

**"At a desk stood Vladimir Potovski..." He was named before I learned of Russian naming conventions. He's just Potov now. Potovski is a nickname given to him by his ignorant partners.**

**"A teen by the name of Johnny began to talk at a motor-mouth pace." Johnny is based of Krillin from DBZ Abridged by Team Four Star, which I highly recommend. He has been met with rave reviews on deviantART, so I will expand him further in future stories.**


	2. Operation WEIRDO

**Pre-Reading Notes: Parody of Mary Sue.**

**Hypothetical Voice Cast**

**Mona Marshall as Numbuh 692**

**Ian Corlett as The Collector**

**Tara Strong as Numbuh 450**

* * *

Now Loading:  
Kids Next Door mission  
Operation: W.E.I.R.D.O.

Weirdo  
Effectively  
Infuriates  
Renowned  
Definitive  
Operative

Writing Operatives: Lt. Darkton  
Original Mission Director: Mr. Warburton

Numbah 4 stood patiently in the Radio Room, hand cupping his ear, so he could focus in on the transmitters. Although, come to think of it, it wasn't very patiently. He was _bored_, those rounds of that game he was playing getting dull over time. Understandable. When you're an operative like him, only the missions excite you. And right now, he was waiting in for those lovely words from Numbah 65.3, or maybe Numbah 362, that something was going on and Sector V was needed to stop it. At some point, Numbah 2 entered the room, noticing Numbah 4.

"Hey, Numbah 4," he said to him, curious, "what'cha doing?"

"Waitin' for the word from command," he said back.

"What word?"

"That they need us. It's been like two years since we really did anything fun fighting the adults. Even those Delightful Dork-Ons haven't shown their ugly faces, and we run into them like all the time!"

"Numbah, 4, it's only been three days."

"Yeah, well it _feels_ like it's been years."

"You're just bored. You know what I do when I'm bored? I think of another cool idea. Except when I've got inventor's block. Which is actually quite a lot."

"Inventing? _Boooo-riiiing_! All you do is sit down and tape parts together! _I_ do something fun. Now why doesn't that cruddy thing just blip already?!"

Blip. Blip. Blip. Wish granted, it would seem. The light for the radio flashed, and Numbah 4 giddily hit the button.

"Attention Sector V! Attention Sector V!" It was Numbah 362's voice. "Come in now!"

"Alright! Did you know how bored I was, boss? I mean, I've been waiting for like, a gazillion hours for a mission! So, what've we got?"

"…okay. Well, get Numbah 1 and the others around and I'll show you."

-

With all the operatives of Sector V in the Mission Room, Numbah 362 was ready to give the mission.

"Less than a minute ago, the Toy Museum reported a surprising decrease in exhibits and we couldn't seem to figure out why. Inspection later revealed that it was the result of having several toys all being stolen! After sending a scout team to the scene, we found out that the toys were captured by none other than the Collector! And guess which five kids helped him steal the toys?"

"The Delightfuls," Numbah 1 assumed. "Only they'd be willing to sell out to adults so quickly. Don't worry, Numbah 362, we'll stop them. Then we'll get the toys back where they belong."

"It's not that easy, Numbah 1. That same scout team was backed up by a team of infantry in case there was any opposition. It turns out the Delightfuls have recently crafted a new vehicle, one much more powerful than the last. You won't be able to beat them on your own, estimating from your slip-ups as of late. Therefore, we're sending in Elite Combat Specialist Numbah 692 of Sector Y in order to help you with the robot."

Numbah 1 cringed. "Did…did you…did you say Numbah 692 is coming with us?"

"That's right. He's already on his way now. I'm sure you can work together to beat the Delightfuls' new weapon. Good luck to both of you. Numbah 362 out." Then she broke contact.

Numbah 1 simply gritted his teeth and growled. Numbah 3 walked up to him, curious as usual.

"Uhh, Numbah 1?" she asked. "Who's Numbah 692, and why are you so mad at him?"

"_Who_ is Numbah 692?!" he stated, annoyed. "Numbah 692 is an _opportunist_, using the Kids Next Door to further his own arrogant goals. He says he's for kids' rights as much as any of us, but he also says he 'wants to be more than just a little kid'. That means he's mooching off _our_ 2x4 Technology, and getting away with it scot-free!"

There was a long pause.

"Well," Numbah 2 said, "he couldn't be that bad."

"_Really_?" The sound of an electronic doorbell could be heard. "Well, we'll just have to find out, _won't we_?!"

The Team rushed off to the door, knowing that Numbah 692 was ready to meet up with them. Numbah 3 stood welcoming. Numbah 1 stood arms-crossed. The door opened, and out stepped Numbah 692.

Numbah 692 was the strangest operative to ever grace the Kids Next Door. How so? Well, for starters, he looked rather…off…compared to most operatives, no, even normal people. Okay, normally he'd fit right in. He had green eyes, brown hair, flat except for a cowlick, and wore a yellow t-shirt with blue pants and a pair of black shoes with white details. But there was one thing about his appearance that sealed his status as strange, which Numbah 4 was all too quick to point out.

"He's…_he's Menga_!" Numbah 4 knew the style, but mispronounced the word. He meant to say _Manga_. In fact, Manga or Anime were simply the best words to describe him. He had all the traits of Manga: Large eyes, round head, single-stroke mouth when talking, thicker arms (well, compared to the V Team)…in fact, the clothes he wore just didn't seem to fit that well, since they were in the style of the other kids, not him.

Numbah 1 was quick as usual to voice his disapproval. "Well, here you are. Backwards Mikey. I should let you know _right now_ that you are _not_ welcome here _at all_. We're just letting you in because Numbah 362 says we need you. I still think you're an arrogant thief."

Numbah 692 said nothing at first, merely pausing and giving a confidant smile. Numbah 1 greatly abhorred that smug little smirk of his.

Then Numbah 692 finally spoke, with a rough-and tough voice. "Oh, Nigel. Blind as ever to how good I am…what a waste. Then again, seeing as how you've never seen me on the field of battle, you may not be blind…just ignorant."

"I don't need to see you in battle. I've already heard about you on the field. And quite frankly, from what I've been hearing about, you're very good at stealing other operative's thunder."

"I wasn't stealing their thunder. They were down, and I rescued them from the likes of Big Brother and a Teen Ninja Commander single-handedly. You just can't acknowledge my skill. But then again, this is _you_ we're talkin' about, and you always see a flood in every raindrop." He chuckled at his own little joke.

"Let's get one thing straight: You're only tagging on for the mission. After that, we're getting out of here and you can't come with us. Not until you learn a few lessons in humility and honesty."

"Tch. All right, so be it. But if you ask me, it's a little pointless for you guys to tag along with me. By the time you arrive at my location, the Delightfuls will be beaten, and the toys brought back to the museum."

"We'll see, but before we're done here, you're going to _crash_, and you're going to _burn_. Right then; Kids Next Door, to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R.." And so the V Team rushed off to the hanger, ready for the mission.

Numbah 692 took a little later to join them, so he could think to himself. _"Tch. Yeah right. Me, crash and burn? I haven't lost so far, why start now? You, Nigel, on the other hand…"_

-

The hanger bays opened, the engines fired up, and before long the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. was out in a flash. As what was practically a flying salvage lot roared through the sky, the V Kids were quick to chime in.

"Numbah 2, engines at the go!"

"Numbah 4, weapons at full power!"

"Numbah 3, everything's blinking!"

"Numbah 5, instruments are working!"

…except for one.

"I said, 'Numbah 5, instruments are working!'!"

…still nothing.

Numbah 5, annoyed at their leader not chiming in like he usually does, turned over to the captains seat. It turned out that Numbah 1 wasn't in the chair. He was near it, engaged in what was practically a staring contest with their 'guest'. Numbah 1 gave Numbah 692 a mean look. He, in turn, responded by giving a confident one back. At this point, Numbah 5 was just plain done. "Numbah 1, why aren't you chiming in?"

"I'm not going in until this moocher gets in his spot," he said.

"Why don't you just let it go, Numbah 1? This is getting kinda old."

"_For your information_, this tick here was just trying to get into the commander's spot, something which you know only I'm allowed to do!"

Numbah 692 was quick as ever to shoot back. "Please, I'd look way better in that spot than you would. Besides, with my skills and my little secret, I deserve that spot more anydangway."

Numbah 2 was quick to give his two cents in, primarily because he could've sworn he heard "The Tick" in there somewhere, which was his favorite superhero show. "Numbah 1, I don't even get it. What's your problem with this guy? He's just another operative."

"You…don't…get it?!" Quite frankly, the team was surprised to see Numbah 1 this mad. He's usually so composed. "The answer is _right in front of you_, and you still don't get it?! He's a moocher, he thinks he's much better than he really is, and to top it all off, he's a weirdo!"

If one looked closely at Numbah 692, one could have seen a ! above his head. At this point, Numbah 692 perked in, likely in offense given his confrontational stance. "Hey! Who's the weirdo here, weirdo?!"

"Just look at your eyes! You're lucky a swarm of _flies_ don't fly into those huge things!"

"Tch, well then…at least the flies - or 'Delightful Spybots' as you call them – have a clear target. Your eyes couldn't even be seen if they were wide open along with your mouth!"

"Funny you talk about mouths, since I suppose you're hyping up your 'amazing ability' to say so much with so little mouth movements!"

"It's not a special ability, I'm just not being pretentious, unlike _you_ with your 'power' of having a mouth made of _rubber_!"

"Well, how about your power to look like a loser in that outfit of yours! It's so loose it's no wonder it _fell off_ when you got animalized!"

"Well, if having it fit on me means having such thin arms it'd make Popeye look scrawny, than I'd gladly have the blasted thing fall offa me again!"

At this point, Numbah 5, and probably the rest of the V Kids, had just about all she could take. "SHUT UP, WOULDJA?! IF YOU DON'T STOP WITH ALL THAT RACKET, I'M GONNA THROW THE TWO OF YA RIGHT OFF THE SHIP! Now behave, and chime in, 'boss'!"

A bold move, Numbah 1 likely thought, but at least she had a valid point.

"Fine…Numbah 1 in command. Kids Next Door…Battlestations." He spoke in a more disappointed manner than he usually did. Having to team up with your worst rival really did a number on him, especially after a rough school day. The last thing he needed was a fight. Oh well. It'd be over soon. Hopefully, that is.

-

Coordinates 20:42. Location name: Delightful Summer Home. No doubt the Delightful Children were using it as a temporary retreat to do business with their new ally.

Still, "I don't think I've seen this fortress before…" Numbah 1 was quick to remark to himself. "Is it a new one?" After his brief pondering, he summarily ordered the team to arm up and prepare for battle. Afterwards, he went over his plan, like he usually does. "Listen up, Kids Next Door. That Delightful robot took out the infantry unit sent here very quickly. If Numbah 362 wanted us to pair up with an Elite Combat Specialist, it could mean only one thing: that this monstrosity is more powerful than all their others combined." The team gasped for a while, and by team, I mean Sector V. Numbah 692 didn't mind. "However, if there's one thing I've learned as a Kids Next Door operative, it's that nothing's impossible, and nothing indestructible."

Numbah 5 chimed in. "If Numbah 5 were a Delightful Dork - and she's glad she isn't – she'd probably keep the battle plans somewhere safe in the base. That way, the robot couldn't be used by an enemy to stop us."

"Precisely. So our first order of business should be to shift around this base without being seen and retrieve the aforementioned battle plans. When that's said and done, we'll turn the robot's weakness against it!"

"Whoa!" Numbah 692 was very quick to chime in. Apparently something struck a feeling in him that he just did _not_ like. "Correct me if I'm wrong, Nigel, but are you sayin' we go in on a _stealth_ mission?"

"Yes. That's _exactly_ what I'm saying, Numbah 692."

"No way! Not in a lifetime. _You_ can go get yerself lost in the base, but as for me…" Numbah 692 did a quick kata to himself as he said these next words, "I'm a fighter, an Elite Combat Specialist! I don't hang around and hide like an ostrich. I fight! Fight with the ferociousness of a tiger, the speed of the wind! I'll never hide from battle even if it takes my life!" And he topped off his little kata with a pose that would make the Red Ranger proud.

…there was silence.

"Yeah, whatever, go and get yourself beaten up." Numbah 1 simply moved to the airvent.

"I'll stay here and not get captured." At that point, he pulled out a tool. To be more precise:

Kids Next Door – U.N.S.C.R.E.W.A.H. (Unfortunate Nogoodnik Spots Can Repurpose Escape With Amazing Hubris)

At first glance, it was a screwdriver merged with a rotor device, but this little number was really a device that unbolts things. In this case, it was the doors to the airvent, an opening that was too big for an adult, but a child could fit through just fine. How ironic! Of course, the V Team went through the opening and began their search for the battle plans.

Meanwhile, Numbah 692 left off, talking to himself, headed in the same direction as the V Team, but with a totally different route. "*tch* Whatever, you go get yourselves killed in the ventilation system when the AC turns on. I'm going where the good stuff is."

-

Scaling the tunnels using suction cups and magnets, the V Team crawled through the system. Every time there was a ventilation opening, the kids peered out, looking for something useful. To Numbah 1's surprise, there were indeed Ice Cream Men Guards around the spot, but the halls looked decidedly un-Delightful-like. They were decked with toys, all of them, and everyone knows Father makes the Delightfuls clean up routinely. Numbah 1 knew something was up. It always was.

Numbah 3 was slightly ahead of the group at this point, probably not noticing them. She looked through the shaft she was on, and she found just what she was looking for. "Hey guys! I found the toys!"

The others were quick to follow, and she was right. Not only were all the toys stolen from the toy museum in this gigantic room, but there was a heck of a lot more where that came from. Rainbow Monkeys, Action Blasters, some toys which were probably tie-ins to a summer blockbuster…and that long list only got longer!

"Nice one, Numbah 3!" Numbah 4 quickly followed. "Now I say we take those toys, put them back in the museum, and get the crud outta here!"

"No, that robot'd probably find us," Numbah 5 reminded Numbah 4. "I mean it found the last team pretty good."

"Just keep looking around for those plans, team. But be sure to remember this spot so we don't lose sight of our objective," Numbah 1 reminded the team.

For the most part, the team was able to comply. However, the voice of an Ice Cream Man Guard caught Numbah 4's attention. "Hey, who's this squirt here?" Not to worry. It came from below. He couldn't possibly have been talking about the V Team. Which means the object of his intention had to be… "He looks…hehheh…he looks just like a cartoon!" …Numbah 692!

The V Team couldn't help but look down below. It was 692 alright, in a martial arts stance or something. "What's the matter, little toy?" the Guard taunted him. "Someone let ya outta yer box or somethin'?"

692 didn't care. He could take these guys on. He's done all this before. "Maybe you shouldn't have been left outta yours. Obviously…looks like I'll hafta…bump down your collector's value!"

"Hey! I could've come up with one of those!" Numbah 2 remarked.

"No, I'm sure yours would be much better." Numbah 1 simply put his head down in disgust.

As for 692, it was five against one, seemingly unfair odds for such a small child such as him. "Oh, you think you can come up with come-back lines, cantcha?" the Guards remarked at him. "Well, it's gonna take more than a jokebook to beat us, kid!" and thus, they charged at him, ready to deliver a severe walloping.

"I know," 692 shot back, either not knowing that the soldiers were coming at him, or even more likely not caring. Within a few meters worth of punching range, the guards found out it was the latter, as 692 jumped straight up into the air and shortly afterwards planted his boot into the back of one guard's head. He catapulted from the impact and latched onto the face of another guard. He started beating him up rapidly with blow after blow to the face.

At one point, one of the guards grabbed Numbah 692's arm, though who can blame him? It was an easy target! "Ha! Gotcher arm!"

That was easy to solve. 692 simply got his eyes real big and faked a sad face. "…please let me go?"

"Well, since ya asked so nicely…" He was quickly rewarded for his kindness with a boot to the head.

The V Team was four-fifth's surprised, one-fifth disgusted. Numbah 4 watched as the kid fought on, spouting out to himself "Whoa! It's a good thing I'm not there! Those guys'd cream me in a few seconds."

Numbah 1's response was much less positive. "Wow. It's a good thing I'm not there. No sense turning this into the Numbah 692 Power Hour."

Another guard grabbed Numbah 692's arm. Maybe it was his weakness or something. "Ha! Gotcher arm, and I ain't letting go!"

And since the trick worked so well on the last guard, "…please let me go?"

"I saw what ya did back there, I ain't falling for it!"

But then Numbah 692 made his eyes somewhat larger and teared up a little. "…pretty please let me go?"

"…well…" This guard got awarded with a fist in the face, ironically the same one he grabbed on the kid.

After all was said and done, Numbah 692 stood up, arms on his hips. "Ha! The old teary-eyes trick. That one always works. This'll be easy." He then faced up to the ceiling, looking at an air duct. "All clear guys! You can come down here if ya want!"

Quite frankly, that sounded like a good idea to Numbah 4. I mean, if Numbah 692 took out the traps and stuff, if there was something he couldn't handle, it'd be all taken care of by then. "Hey sure, no problem, bud! Lemme just get the U.N.S.C.R.E.W.A.H. here and-"

But before he could finish, Numbah 1 promptly dragged him along with the others. "If that robot's still around, do you really want to fight something you don't know how to stop?"

"Uhh…good point, boss."

"Now come along! I think the battle plans are close." And thus, Numbah 1 led the path to the next tunnel, very close to where the Delightfuls' Room would be. All the better for him, then. He'd get farther away from that moocher!

-

Slowly, silently, carefully. Those were the rules the V Team followed as they passed through the halls. If the map of the place was correct, it would mean they were closer to the Delightfuls' Room, which means security would probably be upped a little. Shaft after shaft, curving and bending, they finally found the object of their search: an open room, filled with nothing but a set of blueprints. Numbah 1 silently sent Numbah 5 into the room, knowing how well she was with going in undetected. Just to be sure it was really safe, she pulled a set of 3-D glasses out of her pocket. When she put them on, a whole grid of lasers popped up, like she thought there'd be. After all, if she was a Delightful Child – which she's glad she isn't – she'd keep those blueprints safe in case someone exploited her sense of safety like she mentioned when they were going in.  
Numbah 5 waited, looking for the best possible opening. A laser to the right…a laser straight ahead…a laser if she went too high…a laser if she was too tall…a laser if she didn't jump…_an opening_! Numbah 5 catapulted across half the room, dodging a pair of low-sweeping lasers. She ran to the side, rolling to avoid the next laser, shifted to one side as a vertical laser fell to her, and just narrowly jumped as a pair of lasers closing down on her like a tightening gap. She stayed straight to avoid the rest of the lasers as she grabbed the battle plans, then she jumped over a falling laser and rolled under a rising one.

It was over! She tossed the blueprints to Numbah 1 and moved back over to the group.

"Good work, Numbah 5!" Numbah 1 complemented.

"Heh, don't give me that, Numbah 1. It was easy!" Numbah 5 told him back. She failed to notice, however, the laser that was closing in on her. The team did, however, and tried to warn her. "And considering we know how to beat that robot, it's gonna be a piece of cake from here on-"

Then the laser hit her. Promptly the alarm sounded, and the ventilation shaft popped open like a trap door, sending the kids falling down to the large room below them.

"Yeah, maybe if that was a _prune_ cake you'd be right." Numbah 2 couldn't help but chuckle at his own joke. The others just groaned.

Of course, a bad situation got much worse when a very large mech rose from what was practically a coliseum ring. The mech had a cylindrical body, adorned with a few dots every here and there in a nice little row. Clawed arms protruded from the robot's sides, those claws also armed with what looked like missile launchers. The machine stood on six legs, not unlike those of an insect. And at the center of the robot was a glass cylinder, the company seeming very familiar. At this point, the thing the V Team was staring at became perfectly clear.

"It's the Delightful Robot!" Numbah 4 shouted out, in what seemed a little like cowardice. Did Numbah 1 have time to read the plans? Was it really all that?

Nevertheless, the hive-mind of well-behaved yet ill-behaved children spoke at them, all at once as usual. "Oh hello, Kids Next Door. I hope you very much enjoy our new destructive machine. It took so long to get just right. Now then…I believe you have something that is ours. Do be a dear and give it back, please?"

"Make us, Delightful Children From Down the Lane!" Numbah 1 defiantly shouted at their enemy. "Besides, I believe _you_ have something that is _ours_. Now give us back the toys your new 'friend' made you steal!"

"And do it quickly, before _I_ lose my patience!" said a voice from far across the room. The Delightfuls never heard that voice before, but the V Team did. Numbahs 2-5 greatly appreciated the backup, but Numbah 1 greatly abhorred it. It was Numbah 692, as they thought, coming in through the door. "Sorry I'm late guys. Those defense RCs really put up a fight. But, I'm here now…" Then he saw the robot. Large. He may have had to think a little differently for this one. "…and from the look of things, I'm gonna have a lot of fun!"

Of course, the Delightfuls didn't quite understand what this cartoonish boy who looked just a little like a Kids Next Door operative was doing here, or why he was like that. "Well, look what we have here? A most unique operative, I don't think I've seen him before. We may have to change up our ritual just a little bit. Or at least, we would _if_ you were a threat!" Following their taunt, they laughed, partly to themselves, partly down at Numbah 692. The others simply stood there in fear, dreading the robot's next move. And just so we're clear, "others" doesn't include Numbah 1 or Numbah 692. Numbah 1 stood prepared, waiting for that same next move. As for Numbah 692…

"Nonsense!" he confidently barked back at them. The Delightfuls stopped laughing and simply looked at the strange child who thought he could take them on. "That's right! Yer' not gonna have an easy time with me around!"

Following 692's little boast, the Delightfuls couldn't help but simply chuckle. "Oh? And just what makes you any different from the others?"

"You are so blind! Haven't you noticed me? I'm much different from the other operatives you beat!" Numbah 1 couldn't believe this. That kid, the master of stealing thunder, had a new target: him! "Oh yes! I'm a lot tougher than the other guys around here. I beat 5 Ice Cream Troops single-handedly; these guys could only beat 2, using mainly the lay of the land!"

Numbah 1 didn't like what he was hearing. No, he didn't like it at all. "Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up…"

"And that's not all. Remember that secret I was talking about? The one special surprise I've been hiding this whole time? That secret just so happens to be…that I trained under former Supreme Leader Numbah 274!" Everyone's mouth lay agape. Numbah 1 was just about to lose it, but then something caught his eye… Nonetheless, Numbah 692 continued. "That means I'm even with Chad, which also means…I'm even with _you_!"

"Oh, I don't know," the Delightfuls replied, all the while slowly moving a claw above 692. "You hardly have any evidence to back up your claim…"

"Well then, why don't you show these guys just how good you are, Numbah 692?" Numbah 1 said with a hint of 'just try it' in his voice, his eyes focused on that same claw the whole time.

"I never thought I'd hear ya say that, Nigel. Thanks a bunch! Right then…yer on!" dared Numbah 692…just before he was grabbed by his shirt and hoisted upwards. "Hey, wait, whoaaaaa! That's not fair! That's cheating!"

Numbah 1 simply smiled as he watched his temporary rival be, well, boy-handled! Numbah 3 walked up to him inquisitively, with a hint of confrontation in her voice. "Hey, why don't you go help him up there?"

Numbah 1 simply replied, "Not until he learns a little lesson that he's not better than everyone else," and continued smiling.

Meanwhile, Numbah 692 continued to hang over the ground, held only by the grip of his enemy. He couldn't believe it. After all, he was an Elite Combat Specialist! This never happens to them! "He-hey! Look, maybe we got started on (whoa!) the wrong foot. I…(eek!) I promise I'll, like, leave you guys alone if you (aiee!) let me down from here. I mean, this is really (yipe!) serious stuff here! I…I could fall down and get more than a nasty bump. I mean, this is _inhuman_! Come on! Let me down! Let me down!" He practically begged that last one, down to the light sobbing.

The Delightfuls simply gave him a menacing look. Numbah 692 knew very well what that look meant!

"KEEP ME HERE! KEEP ME HERE! KEE-whoaaaaaaa!" And before you know it, poor 692 was tossed like a ragdoll, sent flying towards the ground. He landed on the floor, near the V Team. Numbah 1 simply looked down and gave him a 'you know what you did' look. Numbah 692 could only chuckle and blush. "Ahaha…you're right. Stealth for the win, guys."

At that point, Numbah 1 simply grabbed Numbah 692 and hoisted him up. "Kids Next Door, scramble!" The V Team ran around, trying to dodge the flurry of arms and legs from above. Meanwhile, Numbah 1 was making his way to the back of the robot. The legs of the robot tried to step on him, but Numbah 1 moved around quick enough to get by every one, all while keeping his cargo safe.

Numbah 692 began to take a very different tone with Numbah 1. "Okay, Nigel, you're the boss here. How are we supposed to defeat the Delightful Robot? I mean you do have some blueprints with you, I think."

"Oh," Numbah 1 responded, "it's impossible for me to beat the _Delightfuls_."

As his carrier dodged jabbing arms, Numbah 692 looked in shock. "What'dya mean 'impossible to beat the Delightfuls'? Are you saying they made an ultra-strong robot?"

Numbah 1 jumped to a high wall and looked at the back, finding just what he was looking for. "No, simply because I can't beat _what isn't there_!" That thing he was looking for? It was a switch! An on/off switch! Numbah 1 catapulted right off the wall, flying straight in the direction of that switch. Numbah 1 was within reach of the thing in seconds, and then, timing his movement carefully, set the switch to the off position. The hologram projection of the Delightful Children fizzed away into nothingness, and that gigantic toy of a Delightful Machine fell over. Shortly afterwards, Numbah 1 landed and let go of Numbah 692, now able to stand on his own footing again.

"A robot piloted by a robot," 692 said to the others. "Who'dve thought?" Of course, then he saw Numbah 1 giving him a look. While he didn't say anything explicitly, 692 could tell that look was just saying 'what do you say?' to him. "Oh, and thanks, Nigel."

"No problem. It's my job," Numbah 1 replied, mock-channeling some of 692's supposed coolness. "Now on to the mastermind behind this grand scheme."

-

"_NOOOOOOO_! _How could they_?!" a greedy voice said, looking in from a monitor. "I had to go through all the trouble of taking that thing out of its box, all to have that thing lowered in value thanks to a bunch of snot-nosed brats?! DRRRRRGH! Now where am I supposed to get one of those from Father; those things are rare!"

"I guess you'll have to cancel that pre-order," Numbah 1 said, bursting in with the rest of his team, complete with their guest, "and return that last shipment, Collector!"

The Collector, a middle-sized, somewhat overweight man with brown hair, glasses and decked out in what looked like a Batman T-Shirt, simply recoiled back. "AH! No way! I will not let you kids ruin the collector's value of_my_ toys! I have to keep my prizes…my _adult collectibles_…in the best shape possible for display! Clean, in the box, all parts intact, without even the slightest bit of wear and tear! That is how _all_ collectibles should be displayed! And you little brats always get in the way, ripping up the boxes, losing parts, breaking the figures with your fragile kid hands!" Numbah 1 didn't want to listen to this guy, and quite frankly, neither did anyone else. So, he gave Numbah 692 a nice gesture that said 'go sock this guy', and 692 moved in response. "So I'll just take those which belong rightfully to _me_! The _true_ market! And once I've taken every single toy in the shops and the museum…heheheheheh…my dream will become a-"

And before the obsessed gatherer could say anything else, 692 delivered a nice little gut-punch with a clear message of 'enough already'. Numbah 1 simply said to himself, "Well, looks like that weirdo really does have his uses."

-

Numbahs 2 and 4 were just busy gathering the last of the toys, adding them to the already huge pile that was just waiting to be delivered. "That's the last of 'em."

"Good work Numbah 2 and Numbah 4," Numbah 1 said to them. "Once we get a retrieval ship to deliver these to the Toy Museum, our job here will be done."

Numbah 2 couldn't help but look to Numbah 692. "Hey, by the way, you coming with us back to your ship?"

"Nah, I already contacted my transport," he responded back. "She'll be here for a while, so it'll be pointless to take me along with you. Shame really, I'd love to come to the base sometime, ya know, hang out, relax, play some games with ya?"

Numbah 4 chimed in a little himself. "Heh, yeah, maybe we could pop up at yer pad sometime after that. Love to see what you've got."

Numbah 1 put his hand on Numbah 692, probably to signal a talk. After all, with someone like 692, subtlety is probably not recommended. "Hold on for a moment, since we still have some time before the ship arrives, let me give you a piece of advice, Numbah 692. If this battle has taught you anything, hopefully it's that no single Sector is higher in importance than the other. We have our part in the Kids Next Door, so do you. But just because our methods of problem solving don't involve taking out as many guards as possible doesn't mean they're any less important. Fact is, just about everyone is as important as each other, even though our roles may be quite different. Maybe you can see that now that you've paired up with a vastly different group."

"That was quite a mouthful, Nigel," 692 responded, feeling open. "But, I'll try and take in as much as I can. By the way, heh, nice job on the robot there. I doubt I'd stand a chance if it wasn't for you."

"Now you're starting to get it, Numbah 692. And, in the spirit of the moment I guess I'll say…not bad yourself."

"…thanks, Nigel. Heh, now we see why both of us are the captains of our Sectors." The two couldn't help but laugh.

Then, as if to break the tension to pieces, that very retrieval ship 692 was talking about cam down, landing right next to the V Team's ship. It was a S.C.A.M.P.E.R., no doubt, but this one was blue and dark blue, with a 'Y' decal on the side of the ship and what looked like large fans on each side as VTOL transport. As soon as the door opened, another operative popped out, this one a girl. She was Numbah 450. Her design was just like 692, down to the large eyes and single stroke mouth. This one had green eyes, black hair and bangs and wore an armor set that looked suspiciously like a set of overalls. This one seemed to fit her just fine, quite unlike 692's outfit. Maybe someone in her family was a costume designer.

"Thomas! Thomas, how long do you intend to stay with these guys? I mean we all know how much you like Nigel!" she said to her leader.

"Daww, clamp it, Megan! I was just trying to patch up my relationship with him. I mean, surely a guy like me can improve, can't he?"

"Hmm…never heard you sound humble ever since yer fight with Chad. Oh well. Let's head back to base."

"Sure, why not? Bye guys! It's been fun!" and thus the strangest operatives ever to grace the Kids Next Door organization left, due east.

"Wow," Numbah 4 could only say. "Well, Numbah 1 was right on one thing: those two guys are _total weirdos_!" Everyone could only really agree.

End Transmission

* * *

**"It's been like two years since we really did anything fun fighting the adults." At the time I had written this, it had indeed been two years since KND ended.**

**"Numbah 692 was the strangest operative to ever grace the Kids Next Door." At the time of writing, Numbuh 692 was supposed to tie in to another work I had in mind. He's still going to tie in to another work, but not the same one. He has been completely rewritten from this point on, originally a Power Rangers parody. He is now a FUNimation DBZ parody.**

**"If one looked closely at Numbah 692, one could have seen a ! above his head." Reference to Metal Gear Solid. I will still occasionally give him that, but it's been mostly forgotten.**

**"And he topped off his little kata with a pose that would make the Red Ranger proud." I originally had a devil-may-care attitude about copyright. I'm more careful about it now, but it's still a valid allusion. Pretend it's the Red Parody Ranger.**

**"'Whatever, you go get yourselves killed in the ventilation system when the AC turns on.'" Thomas thinks the air conditioning is run by fans. Ironically, he'll later go out of his way to avoid saying the word "dead". Characterization Marches On!**

**"'Ha! Gotcher arm!'" Another reference to DBZ Abridged. Seriously, go watch it.**

**"'...I trained under former Supreme Leader Numbah 274!'" Meaning, he sparred with Chad once, letting things go to his head VERY quickly. Whether or not he won or lost depends on if Chad really is the Best There Is.**

**"The Collector, a middle-sized, somewhat overweight man with brown hair, glasses and decked out in what looked like a Batman T-Shirt, simply recoiled back." This guy is one of my favorite villains to ever create for KND. The show totally needed an obsessive toy collector, like Lenny Baxter. He's also a scalper, and the reason toys cost so much second hand. He will continue to reference other Time-Warner franchises on his T-shirt, which I can get away with because Time-Warner owns KND. (And with that, I have officially satisfied my disclaimer quota. It's not like they really do anything, anyway."**


	3. Next Episode Preview

Incoming Transmission

Oi! It's me, Numbuh 4. Ever since Numbuh 3 got some special Rainbow Monkey, she's been acting really weird. I don't know what 'appened to 'er, but I've gotta stop it! Check me out in **Operation:** **DOLL**!

* * *

Wassup! It's Numbuh 5. Aww, come on, Numbuh 2, there's nothin' to be afraid of! It's just a rickety ol' house with a bunch of odd tricks. What Numbuh 5's more worried 'bout is Numbuh 108... Se ya later in **Operation: HILL**!

End Transmission


End file.
